020512nullmaenam
11:57 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:57 -- 11:58 AC: uhhhhhh Nully ?? 11:58 AG: maenam, hello (: 11:59 AC: uuhhhhh hey 11:59 AC: soooooo 11:59 AC: I tried to tallk to Balish and Libby abouut the auspisticey thinqq 11:59 AG: oh, how'd that go, 11:59 AC: uhhhhhh 12:00 AC: how to put it 12:00 AC: D:= 12:00 AG: well I mean that emoticon definitely doesn't bode well 12:00 AG: I can kinda guess but details would be nice 12:00 AC: wellll Balish told mee to qo aheadd 12:01 AC: and thenn saiid he was busy I quess ?? 12:01 AG: did he happen to mention doing what 12:01 AG: because like, not gonna lie, I'm getting kinda pissed that he basically kissed and ran 12:01 AC: nope he was beinnq sharkcaqey abouut itt 12:01 AG: wonderful 12:02 AC: yeahh ):= 12:02 AG: you said you talked to libby, too, 12:02 AC: oh yeah uhhhhh 12:02 AC: thatt wentt uhhh 12:03 AC: nautical so qood 12:03 AC: I mean knott so qood 12:03 AC: I mean yu know what I meann 12:03 AG: your puns aren't that hard to decipher maenam, don't worry 12:04 AG: if people put up with me talking in reverse I can more than put up with this P: 12:04 AG: she isn't mad at you is she 12:04 AC: no she like 12:04 AC: pacifically said she wasnt madd at me 12:05 AG: so........, 12:05 AG: I'm sorry I don't mean to prod, but 12:05 AG: what'd she say exactly 12:05 AC: she saiid that she wasnt qoinqq to channqe her tuna untill 12:05 AC: uhhhh 12:06 AC: Balish brokke it off with yu ):= 12:06 AG: well, I guess that's not really news. though, balish said he was working on that 12:06 AG: I shouldn't be surprised he hasn't been successful, she's got him by the shameglobes 12:07 AG: no matter. if she kills me, jack kills balish. if she wants to lose him because she's a jealous bitch that's on her I guess. 12:07 AG: I feel bad for him, honestly, to have someone like her in a quadrant 12:07 AG: sorry, I shouldn't be bitching about your moirail's matesprit to you 12:07 AC: its okayy Nully 12:07 AC: qlub 12:08 AC: qlub 12:08 AC: qluuuuuuuub 12:08 AG: thank you for trying, in any case. it would have been nice to have you in a quadrant, I meant what I said. 12:08 AC: (:= 12:09 AC: thank yu Nully 12:09 AC: for whatt its wharf I feel the samme way 12:09 AG: you don't have to flatter me, maenam, I know I'm.... a handful. or something. 12:09 AC: lolol 12:10 AC: Nully have yu seen who myy moirail iss ??? 12:10 AG: okay, fair enough. 12:10 AG: but you do seem to have uh 12:10 AG: REELED him in a little P: 12:11 AG: I mean, just a little, but. he's stubborn, so 12:11 AG: ((lol null just wanted to make a fish pun so bad)) 12:11 AC: =:D lolol 12:11 AC: whoo knowws Nully 12:12 AC: mayybe yull like 12:12 AC: qet into anotherr fiqhtt with some other crazzy librarian ladyy 12:12 AC: and thenn I can auspisticize !!! 12:13 AG: hey, fingers crossed. I'll keep an eye out, at the very least. (: 12:13 AG: so uhm. 12:13 AG: do you think I should talk to balish 12:13 AG: I didn't want to seem clingy but this is getting kind of ridiculous 12:14 AC: I thinnk yu should Nully 12:14 AC: I liike 12:14 AC: wannt him to nott be a qlubbinq clam for twoo minutes 12:15 AC: butt uhhhhhhh well 12:15 AC: the troubble is 12:15 AC: I dont knoww where he iss ??? 12:15 AG: he's probably in libby 12:15 AG: 's tower 12:15 AG: it wouldn't surprise me, I mean 12:15 AC: hmmmm I quess so 12:16 AC: I coulld only qet aholdd of himm throuqh pchum 12:16 AC: uhhh 12:16 AC: that was kinnd of a pun I quess ??? 12:16 AG: ah. well, that sounds like how I'll have to do it, then. maybe I can goad him into coming back to the astrolabe 12:16 AC: yeahh mayybe likke 12:17 AC: sayy that someoone smudqed his mapp =;) 12:18 AG: I'd RUDDER not go that far, he might just kill me P: P: P: 12:18 AG: okay enough of that 12:18 AC: lolol =:D 12:19 AG: anyway, I'll let you go hon, but one last thing 12:19 AG: I was thinking, you know, since you gave me the fabric, about your silly fashion stuff 12:19 AG: and I was wondering if maybe with the right preservation you could even like 12:19 AG: wind real flowers and vines through your garments! that'd be cool right 12:21 AC: O:=O:=O:= 12:21 AC: OMQ YESSSSSSSS 12:21 AG: !! (: 12:22 AC: that would be SUUUUUPES kray Nully !!! 12:22 AG: well I'll see what I can do! it wouldn't work if they like, wilted over time, but I should be able to work something up (:> 12:23 AC: omq omq yu haaaaaave to show me when yur done !!! 12:23 AG: I will! I mean, I'll probably just give you the materials to work with. I haven't really sewn much lately 12:23 AG: you've got the skills not me 12:23 AG: or should I say the SGILLS 12:23 AC: lolol =:D=:D=:D 12:24 AG: alright I'll let you get back to it, and I'll bother balish. wish me luck, I'll need it I'm pretty sure [12:24 AC: qood luuck Nully !!! 12:25 AG: (:> bye maenam talk soon 12:25 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 00:25 --